1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to computer systems.
2. Background
A computer system may be equipped with a universal serial bus (USB). USB ports may allow USB-enabled devices to connect and communicate with the computer system. Examples of electronic devices that communicate with computer systems through USB ports include digital cameras, keyboards, hard drives, and printers.
A USB host controller may be in charge of a USB bus in a computer system. The USB host controller may be a collection of software and hardware inside the computer system that supports the USB bus. The USB host controller may be responsible for identifying devices that are connected to a USB port. The USB host controller may load needed device drivers dynamically. The USB host controller may also periodically poll each of the attached devices for data communications.